The phone call
by sloancharity
Summary: Andy and Sam have just finished the undercover operation. Andy realizes who she is in love with and is having trouble figuring out what her next move will be. She gets unexpected help.


I do not own any part of Rookie Blue.

Sam stood there looking at Andy when she exited the SUV. He just needed a little moment to himself to see if he could figure out how Andy truly felt about him. He watched her closely noticing every little detail in her movements as well as her facial expressions. He noticed how she stood too still. Like she couldn't move. He noticed how she looked as if she was about to get sick right there in the parking lot. He noticed how her eyes looked like she had just lost something very precious to her, like she herself was lost now. Then he followed her line of sight and realized what she must have been thinking.

"McNally!" he yelled across the lot to get her attention.

He was still watching her expressions, hoping to clue himself in to her feelings about him as she turned to see him standing up against a squad car. He saw the look of sheer terror turn to the look of pure relief. And he noticed she was just staring at him like she was trying to memorize his features, or like she was trying to make sure that she was not dreaming. She finally started to walk over to where he was and all he could do was stare right back. As if they were both trying to communicate something with their eyes. A moment passed before anything was said and then the silence was broken by Andy.

"You're okay." She said while letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Yeah…thanks to you. " Sam replied, " You were great in there."

"Thanks" was all she could say at that point.

" See….." Sam replied, " You don't have to fake it anymore."

Andy let a small smile play on her lips as she took that in. Then she couldn't help but feel like she needed to say something to him. Something that had been so hard for her to admit to herself let alone him. Sam noticed that same look in her eyes that he had the night of the blackout. He couldn't let it get that far again. He didn't think he could handle letting down his guard like that again with her, just to have her run right back to Callaghan. _Callaghan,_ he thought to himself. He then looked up and scanned the scene for the detective. When his eyes fell on his partner's boyfriend he immediately realized that as much as he wanted to be with Andy, he couldn't afford to let what happened the night of the blackout, happen again.

" Uh, you should…uh…get in there and give a statement."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think twice about it.

"Alright" was all she said.

"See you tomorrow, copper?" he shot back before he could stop himself. He wanted to make sure they would have some chance to talk about what happened tonight. He just didn't want it to end up being another "mistake" like last time. And he definitely did not want to have to use the phrase " It was what it was " again. That had only made matters worse for him. He was making sure that she wasn't going to skip town just so she wouldn't have to discuss their actions with each other.

" See you tomorrow!" Andy replied.

To Sam , it seemed that she was more than willing to be at work the next day. He fought the strong urge to grab her and hold her in his arms. He knew that would not be appropriate especially with the detective just standing a few yards away. And he had to fight harder not to kiss her . He quickly turned and headed into the warehouse before he could do anything stupid. Andy just stood there with a sort of satisfaction look on her face. She knew they were finally going to talk about their feelings for each other. And then reality set in. She turned around to watch Sam walk away, when she saw Luke heading her way with a concerned look on his face.

"He's okay." Luke said, "You had his back."

"Yeah…" Andy replied. "Thank you, for having mine."

She moved to stand so close to him that she could easily hug him or kiss him if necessary. _That is what a girlfriend would do, right? _She had this Trivia game going on inside her head. She was trying to make sure that he did not know how much she wanted to be with Sam right now. She wanted him to know how much she was truly thankful that he did have her back tonight. _And Sam's_, she thought. She knew he was waiting for her to say something else. Before she could think about what she was saying, she let out a question that she knew she had no interest in.

"So …um…when do we get our keys?"

She reached up and hugged him with a smile on her face. He hugged her back with a feeling of victory. Andy, finally with her face hidden , dropped the smile and replaced it with the worry and confusion she was feeling. She let her mind race with questions being shouted at her by her own thoughts. _Why did you just say that? What about Sam? This doesn't feel anything like the way it does when Sam holds me! What's wrong with me? Why can't I choose already? Do I love Luke? No! I don't! But I don't want to hurt him either. I care about him. And he is good to me. Well then, Do I love Sam? Yes! No! I don't know…I think so. I know I couldn't be happy without him in my life. I know that I depend on him for everything. I know that I want to be with him most of the time I am with Luke. I dream about him. I watch him when he isn't looking. I get butterflies whenever we are together. It was too easy to act like Edie today. When I had to tell Angel about how we met and I just knew he was the one for me, I was really talking about Sam. So YES! I DO LOVE HIM! I AM IN LOVE WITH SAM! Oh crap, what am I going to do about Luke? I just acted like I was excited about the new house. The new house he just bought for us. What am I going to do? Sam is who I want. But can I just end it with Luke when I just asked about the house? When everything has been fine between us? Does Sam even want me? Why does everything have to happen to me?_

Finally Luke pulled away from Andy and it interrupted her thoughts.

"I have to stay here for a bit and finish some things up. Do you want me to have someone take you home or do you just want to wait for me? It shouldn't be too long."

Andy did not want to go home by herself. She did not want to go racing over to Sam's place like she did last time. She did not think she would be able to stop herself this time if it came to that. Who was she kidding, she didn't think she would be able to stop herself from proclaiming her love for him if she saw him. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself from stripping him down once she had him alone, with no witnesses. A shiver ran up her spine.

"No. I think Tracy is still here. And so is Dov. I really want to wait and find out how Chris is. Maybe I will go with them to the hospital to visit him." Andy said a minute late.

"Okay. Just let me know if you are going to leave. I will probably head to my place after this. I have a long day tomorrow."

Andy smiled to herself as she thought, _I do to_. "Okay."

Andy headed off to find Traci. She noticed Traci was sitting on the back of a cruiser. It looked like she was deep in thought. Andy kept quiet knowing that they both had a lot on their minds at the moment. She walked over to the seat next to Traci and pushed herself onto the trunk in a sitting position. Traci never flinched. Minutes went by when they both heard Dov talking to someone on the phone.

"Okay…okay….that's great! Okay. Bye."

Dov ended the call and perched himself beside Andy. " That was Gail. Chris is going to be alright. He lost a lot of blood, but it's okay."

Andy and Traci both in unison sighed and said "Good!"

Andy continued with, " Hey, you guys saved his life today."

"Hey, you saved Swarek's ass." Traci countered.

"Well….Biggest drug bust in 15th's history. And we were a part of it." Andy said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah we're coppers." Traci said while chuckling.

" You know we really earned our way into the platoon today." Dov broke in.

" Damn straight we did." Andy replied while Traci and her both nodded their heads in agreement.

As if someone was determined to keep their heads level, an officer walked by and said, " Hey rookies, get the hell off of my car!"

All three jumped up immediately and straightened their clothing. Looking a little disgruntled. Andy tried to keep composure while she acted like the comment didn't bother her, " Well….that was fun.." And with that the three piled into the SUV Jerry had offered Traci, and they rode in silence to the hospital to see Chris. Andy was lost in thought when Traci looked over at her. Traci knew that something had to have happened to her best friend while she was on the undercover operation. She decided it was best to let the silence continue. She did not want to bring anything up in front of Dov. And Andy looked like she was having a war with herself. Traci decided that she would just crash at Andy's house for the night and hopefully Andy would feel like talking.

After the hospital visit with Chris, everyone was satisfied with the fact that he would truly be okay. Traci dropped Dov off at his place and then drove to Andy's. Andy didn't question Traci about wanting to stay the night. She knew that her friend could tell that she was hiding something. As soon as Andy was in her house and the door was shut , she burst into tears. Traci was shocked to see Andy this way. Of course she had seen Andy upset before, but never like this. She rushed over to hold her best friend in her arms until the crying eventually slowed down to slight sobs. She then rubbed Andy's back and walked her to the couch where they both sat still. Traci was giving Andy time to cope with the fact that she was getting ready to have to relive tonight. But again Traci was shocked to hear Andy laugh a little before saying, "I always pick the wrong guys Traci." This was definitely not the path she thought this conversation was going to go.

"Why would you say that? I thought everything was okay with you and homicide Luke."

Andy decided it was time to tell her friend everything. " Everything is fine between me and Luke. But I found out tonight that Luke is not who I am in love with. Luke is not who I love. I am in love with Sam, Traci."

Traci just sat still for a moment to process what Andy had just admitted to.

"Andy , I thought we talked about this. I thought you wanted Luke because he was safer for you. Because he couldn't hurt you like Sam could. I've always known you care about Sam. But are you sure you are in love with him?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Traci. What do I do? Luke thinks we are going to have a future together. Hell, he bought us a house. I even messed up tonight and acted like I was excited to move in with him. But I only said it because I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. I was trying to fake it and act like a real girlfriend would. But I'm telling you Traci, I don't love him. I will never love him. I love Sam. I care about Luke and I don't want to hurt him. So what do I do?"

Without even giving Traci time to answer, Andy continued.

"I mean, I love Sam. And I am in love with him. But I am almost positive that Sam is not in love with me. I mean, how could he be? But then tonight we kissed and it felt so real, like it was Sam kissing Andy, and not Gabe kissing Edie. And then Sam said, " Callaghan isn't the only one who has your back." And that makes me think that maybe he does love me, maybe it wasn't him just protecting his partner. I don't know Traci, I'm so confused. And I can't keep leading Luke on now that I know that I love Sam, can I ? Even if Sam doesn't love me, I still can't do that to Luke. He has been good to me. He deserves better than that. But how do I tell him? How do I explain it? And I don't want him running to tell off Sam. And then Sam leave me, or not want to be partnered with me anymore. I need him. I know now that I won't be able to handle him not being in my life. And then I keep thinking that I shouldn't tell Sam because I don't want anything messing up what we have now. I want to be with Sam. But what if he doesn't want to be with me? And shouldn't I be broken up with Luke first before I start feeling like this? Please just tell me what I need to do Traci."

Andy burst out into another round of hysterics. Crying and sniffling for the next half hour. Traci stayed silent while she rubbed Andy's back in a soothing gesture. Before Traci could say her piece of mind of give any advice, there was a knock on the door. Traci went to open the door and was amazed to see Sam standing on the other side of it with tears in his eyes. In his hand was his cell phone. Traci just stood there not saying a word trying to figure out what Sam was doing there. Right then Andy asked "Who is it Traci?" But the sound did not come from behind her in the apartment. The sound came from the speakers of Sam's cell phone. Traci just stood frozen in place.

Sam said in a quiet voice, "I think she butt dialed me."

All Traci could ask was, "How much have you heard?"

Sam paused before saying, "Everything. I heard her start crying as soon as she shut her apartment door."

Traci nodded and yelled to Andy, " Hey, I'm going home to check on Leo. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Andy looked up then to see why Traci suddenly needed to leave when she saw Sam step inside the door. Traci grabbed her jacket and whispered into Sam's ear. " If you don't want to stay with her or if you have to leave tonight you better call me. She can't be left on her own right now."

Sam whispered back to Traci, "I'm staying!"

With that Traci smiled back to him and shut the door behind her. Sam turned and walked over to the couch where he sat right beside Andy. She didn't say a word. She was so confused to why Sam was there. Sam figured it was better to say what he needed to and not let her cause herself anymore harm. He started by showing her the phone. Then she asked " What's this for?" With that she knew exactly what had happened. She heard her question come out of the phone speakers and her eyes instantly began to swell with tears. Sam grabbed her face in between his hands and kissed her gently. Then he decided to give her all of her answers to her previous questions that were meant for Traci.

He sighed, " You butt dialed me."

There was a small yelp that came out of Andy's mouth. Sam continued, " I'm really glad you did. I love you too, Andy. I am in love with you too. I have been since day one. I think about you constantly. I dream about you constantly. You are the reason I get up in the morning. It's always been you. I hate seeing you with Callaghan. But I thought he was who you wanted. I just wanted you to be happy. I never realized it was making you think that I didn't love you. I was trying to give you what you wanted. I love you so much, Andy. I'm sorry I didn't have the guts to tell you before now."

Andy looked up at him and a single tear fell. Sam wiped it away with his thumb while cupping her cheek. All she could manage to say was " I love you Sam." And with that Sam bent his head down and kissed her with as much passion and force that she didn't think was possible. Andy had never felt anything like this. This kiss was for real. This kiss was the proof that she needed. This kiss was the vow that neither of them would hurt each other. That neither of them would leave. That they were in this together. When they finally pulled apart both was breathless and had tears running down their faces. Andy hugged him and laid her head on his chest. Then Sam answered her question. The question that he knew she had running through her head.

"Andy, you have to break it off with Luke. It's not right for us to be together while he still thinks you are moving in with him. I know it's hard. But he will respect you more for telling him the truth, for not letting him feel like an idiot for not realizing it. He will be upset at first, but then he will understand. I am sure he cares just as much for you as you do for him and he would want you to be happy. I will go with you if you would like, but I think that would probably just be a slap in the face in Luke's eyes. All you need to do is tell him the truth. If you don't want him to know about me then that is fine. We can keep "us" quiet for a while. Just tell him that you care about him, that you never wanted to hurt him, and that he is a great guy who you want to have a chance a happiness. Real happiness. And then just tell him that you are sorry, and leave. I know with you over thinking things like you do, you will want to stay and comfort him or try and explain more, but you will just be adding to the hurt. Just leave and let him have a chance to process everything. That is how I would want things done for me if I were in his shoes."

Andy listened intently. She trusted Sam with all of her heart. She knew he would always be honest with her. Even though he didn't like Luke, he would never tell her to do something that would hurt him more. She sat up and looked at Sam with those big brown eyes. She leaned into him and kissed him with a quick peck to the lips. Then she sighed and said, " I'm running over to Luke's place now. Please stay. I'm going to need you here when I get home. I won't be long. I love you…wish me luck…" And with that she had jumped up and ran out the door. Sam was smiling as he said "I love you too" knowing that she was probably too far gone to hear him. He got up and went to the fridge to make him something to eat. He never would have guessed that today would be the day that he finally got his girl. After eating he took off his pants and went to go lay in Andy's bed. It had been a long day and he was so tired. He was glad to have Andy tell him to stay. He didn't think he could stay awake for the drive home. Even if it was just a five minute drive. An hour went by and Sam finally heard the front door open. Andy looked around the room almost panicking when she didn't see Sam on the couch. Then she heard his voice come from the bedroom. " Andy?" Sam asked. She took off running full speed to the bed with a huge smile on her face. Sam stared at her expecting her to come home in tears. Andy flew through the air and flopped onto the bed announcing " I did it Sam. And he wasn't mad. He said he always knew that I was in love with you. He said that he was just hoping to have me fall in love with him too. I told him everything. Even about you tonight and everything. I didn't want "us" to have to hide. He said that he knows you will take care of me and that he is happy for me if I am happy. He still wants to be friends. I told him that I want that too. Oh.. Sam, you have no idea how great it feels to finally have that stress off of my shoulders. I love you so much." With that Sam said, "I love you too." And they embraced each other with another kiss that had both of them begging for air. That night was their first night together in every since. They both knew that what they had could never be broken. They both loved one another more than life itself. And they both would never have to go another day without saying those three little words, I love you.

Please review! ;)


End file.
